


there's no place like home

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Pride Wives [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Trans Newton Pulsifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy an afternoon out at the Youngs' family gathering where they get to spend time with their human friends and family and reflect on the home they've found themselves in.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Wives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Pride Wives 2020





	there's no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Wives discord Pride Wives event. Week Four's prompt was Community.

Aziraphale took a sip of her wine. It wasn’t the fancy wine she was used to, but it was wine provided by Deidre Young and so Aziraphale was glad to drink it. It was a Young family picnic and as Aziraphale looked around, she couldn’t help but smile as she looked at what she’d come to think of as her family. They were in the Youngs' back garden, though the kids were playing just beyond the fence where the adults could still watch them. Besides Adam and his friends, young Warlock Dowling was also amongst the kids, as they ran around and chased each other in what appeared to be a hilarious game of tag.

About a year and a half after the failed apocalypse, Harriet Dowling had reached out to Ms. Ashtoreth because she needed a friend. Crowley had been more than happy to reconnect with Harriet and Warlock, as they navigated their new lives in England sans Thaddeus. Tadfield was treating them very well and Adam and the Them had been very welcoming to Warlock.

Crowley came over and sat next to Aziraphale, reaching over without a thought and holding her hand, their fingers linked together.

“Love you, angel,” she whispered, as her lips brushed against the back of Aziraphale’s hand.

“Love you, dearest,” Aziraphale whispered back, giving Crowley’s hand a squeeze.

Across from them stood Anathema, who was engaged in an animated conversation with Harriet and Arthur about the pros and cons of renewable energy. Deidre came out from the house with a plate of cookies she’d baked for the occasion. She left it on the table with the other items of food before joining some of the other parents where they were mingling and enjoying the wine and food. Pepper’s mother, Suzanna, was talking with Brian’s father, Chris. Wensleydale’s parents, Martha and Jonah, were talking with Lizzie about computers and technology and the pros and cons of children having access to technology.

Another smile blossomed across Aziraphale’s face as she looked at their friends and family surrounding them. Despite their abrupt introduction to Adam and later Arthur, Aziraphale and Crowley had been oddly welcomed into the Youngs’ family as Adam’s godmothers. Harriet had easily accepted that they weren’t Ms. Ashtoreth or Sister Francine and allowed them to be Warlock’s godmother’s as well. Anathema and Lizzie had become fast friends with them, despite their rocky start.

After 6,000 years of living on Earth, of living amongst humans, Aziraphale and Crowley finally had a family. Earth was more than just a place they lived for their jobs. They had their home, a cottage in the South Downs, but here in Tadfield, they had their family. Their community of people who loved and accepted them. Aziraphale wanted nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
